route47fandomcom-20200214-history
Ea Jones
STATS Name: Ea Jones (*last name real, first name assumed) Gender: Female. Species: Human. Age: 18 (as of June 7, 2010) Date of Birth: 5020: Month 1, Day 07. (Months do not follow Earth calendar.) Hair: '''Shoulder-length, straggly, currently bright blue. Classy. '''Eyes: Blue. Height: 5'4" Weight: Probably close to 100 lbs now, ty Cicero. Room: 109 BACKGROUND History: Her dad walked out on her before she was born and her mother was never really around anyway, so finding herself alone after the outbreak wasn't such a big deal. Dear old mom buggered off as soon as the shit hit the fan and Ea lived alone for months in their apartment while the world went to hell in a handbasket. She only ventured out now and again to grab supplies and, when this became too dangerous, she broke into the apartments of her neighbors (most of whom had either fled or joined the ranks of the undead). Eventually zombies got into the building, and 12 year old Ea was forced to make a speedy exit via the fire escape. Once out in the world, she did a lot of running and bouncing around between survivor outposts. Some were overrun, some were just poor fits. It took her a year to return to the city and establish herself in a new neighborhood. To get by, Ea hunts down essential supplies as well as special requests for a variety of people. She is not affiliated with any particular faction, but she's on good terms with the major ones locally. --- Personality: Ea is sweet like candy corn -- that is, okay in small doses but ultimately nauseating. It was always a habit of hers to fake niceness, partially as a defense mechanism and partially because it just made things easier. However, the harshness of her current existence seems to have turned the dial to 11 on this particular quality. She tends to refer to people by little nicknames, such as 'sugar' or 'sweetie,' regardless of whether they appreciate it. You may find it condescending and insincere, and you know what? It is. That's the thing. Sure, she might try a little harder to be genuine if she likes you or she's trying to grease the wheels, but for the most part Ea just plain doesn't care anymore about pissing people off. She's a bitch in transparent disguise. That said, Ea tends to be a fairly cheery gal. She'll smile until you knock her teeth out, and in good company she's friendly and laidback. She's the kind of person who may make fun of her friends, but would do pretty much anything for them if it came to it. Ea's big mouth has a tendency to get her into trouble. Thanks to the current state of the world and her job, however, most of the people she has an opportunity to pick a fight with are large hairy men -- so she doesn't. If you piss her off, she'll either needle you a bit or avoid you depending on the offense (real or imagined) and how likely you are to kick her ass. In nearly all cases she'll back down from a physical conflict. Ea's a realist after all, and she knows to quit when she's ahead. REALITY Basically, Ea comes from a world where there has been a massive zombie outbreak. When I say 'a world' I mean 'not Earth,' although there are many similarities such as animal and plant life. The main difference is the geography. The majority of the planet's population live on one enormous continent. Since the continent spans such a large portion of the planet's surface (slightly less than one half), the terrain varies pretty widely depending on the region. Mountains, rainforests, deserts, plains, you name it. The region in which Ea lives is similar in both appearance and climate to the American Midwest. There are a couple of smaller continents, but we don't care about those. Although Ea leads a semi-nomadic existence by necessity, her home base is the city of Ballister. The year on her planet is roughly 5036, but the level of technology is only slightly more advanced than our own. The city is filled with the things you'd expect in this sort of situation -- skyscrapers, abandoned cars, ransacked shops, old barricades and, of course, the occasional zombie that was left behind. (That's the neat thing about this particular zombie apocalypse; even though it's still very much in progress, with zombies outnumbering humans by...a large number to one, most of the zombies are concentrated in the north of the continent in the area where it all began.) The city isn't safe by anybody's definition, but it is also far from overrun. Four years have passed since the outbreak and people have long since started to rebuild society. Colonies exist in every major city, as well as in more rural parts of the continent. They don't all get along -- there's a lot of fighting over supplies and living space -- but Ballister is one of the more peaceful cities out there. One major group within the city is known as the Farmers. They've taken over a city park and set up tents, as well as tilled fields for crops. Anyone can trade with them, but only those sworn into the group may live and farm on the land. Ea's apartment is located in what can only be considered the ghetto part of town. Before the outbreak she lived in a nicer area, but riots and a leak in the building's security forced her to leave. When she finally made her way back, it had been taken over by squatters. If they would've just moved the gun out of her face, she might have demanded they get out. Instead, she found a new place. It only has two rooms -- a living room/kitchen/bedroom and a bathroom with no running water. Not that you can get running water in most places anyway, but the point stands. Because of this, she bonded with some ex-construction workers a few blocks down in order to get access to their porta-potty. They live in metal sheds scavenged from the materials for their former building project. The lot is fenced off and fairly secure. These guys also keep an eye on her apartment for her when she's out doing her job. Electricity is also a no-go in this day and age, and Ea has very few electronics in her apartment. She prefers to save the space for storing her trading stock. Speaking of trading, the world returned to the barter system after the fall of society and the modern conveniences that went with it. Very few specialized jobs are left; doctors are the only ones considered a necessity, so much so that a lack of one can incite communities to war. Most people either hunt, farm, or scavenge items to trade. --- That said, she currently lives in Edgar's world. See his page for a description of her daily environment. POWERS/ABILITIES Powers: None! There's nothing remotely remarkable about Ea, except maybe how she's managed to avoid getting her skank ass killed. Abilities: Minor lock-picking skills, good at cleaning a place out in a hurry. Weapon-wise she tends to stick with blunt objects like baseball bats. The more distance it puts between her and whatever's after her the better. She's a little squeamish about blades and has only ever fired a gun like twice. Poorly. Her running skills > her fighting skills hardcore. RELATIONSHIPS HOME *The Construction Guys - Jim, Hal, Howard, Roger, and Al(bert). the surviving members of a construction crew formerly at work down the street. they used the leftover building materials to contruct a fence and several small shacks. Ea brings them cigarettes and they let her use their bathroom -- it's a beautiful friendship. no really, it is. they generally treat her as one of the guys. *Car Asshole - has a name, not important. super rich kid, lives in a crumbling estate down south, drives everywhere in a red convertible. he siphons the gas for it from other cars. Ea did a job for him once. he's pretty much a jerk. *The Queens - Clara, Jeanie, and Patrice. a group of lovely 'ladies' who run a karaoke bar in the city. they're regulars on Ea's supply route and she gets a discount on drinks/food with every shipment. *Phil - a bouncer at the same bar. he had a bad run-in with raiders a few years back, and he chooses to remain silent rather than attempt speech with his mangled tongue. *Farmers, Peace Society, Trappers, etc. - various factions within the city. and individual relationships forthcoming to be continued CICERO construction, just copypasted over positive; *Edgar Ross Holloway fellow apocalypse survivor, albeit from a different world and apocalyptic scenario. they are clearly a perfect match because they are both six years old and eat roadkill with their fingers and find bacon sexy oh yeah. in a remarkablely stable relationship, maybe even in ruv. *Amelia Craven Ea's only real female friend. they have beer fights and go to Mickey D's and discuss Amelia's drug problem. it's totally touching and stuff only not because emotions are gross and uncomfortable. she hasn't been around lately. *Anthony J Crowley (AU) so not as scary as he makes himself out to be, even if he is a for real 6000 year old demon. did someone say shopping spree?? *Zuni PET ROCK. Ea is probably nicer to Zuni than she is to anyone else, and that's because he's just so cute and derp and awkward she can't even think what to do other than smile extra wide and pat him on the head. if anyone else ever picked on him she would punch them in the dick/vag as appropriate. except now their friendship is kind of awkward because he killed Ladon. whoops. also he's been missing lately. *Hei (AU) HE JUST KEEPS FEEDING HER MAN. and in general he's a pretty nice guy. basically, view their relationship as this: she's a stray cat and he's that lady that keeps putting out the tuna and bowls of milk. *Jin he pushed her back to the Zanzibar in a shopping cart when she was drunk, no joke. <3 such a nice guy. neutral; *Aziraphale (AU) wut the fook. actually not a bad guy now that she's talked with him. still weird though. and stuffy. *Sorin (AU) rambled on about some kind of awareness when they first met; she thinks he's a few fries short of a happy meal. *D (OU) drinks blood, wtffffff. *Soul Eater Evans (OU) ran into him in the Starlite Diner, then later saw him eat a soul. they've met a few times since but she doesn't have much of an opinion on him either way. *Juni Swan (OU) ran into her in the hospital. *Dr Horrible (OU) ran into him in the hospital, what a spaz. *Amadeus Baron the guy uses zombies to carry shit around AHHHHH. she doesn't quite dislike him, but she's uneasy around him. this comes out as her being slightly antagonistic no matter what the topic of conversation is. *Kiba fang guy! she's sort of in awe of him because of the illusion thing. he's actually done a bunch of dickish things to her that she doesn't know he was behind ahahahaha ohh boy. *Shiro (OU) has a thing for aliens. *Jack Harkness (AU) some kind of space traveling professional cool guy. *Ratsielle Izzare disciplines, death mages, wat. Ea sort of feels bad for her for being stuck in an uncomfy family/love life situation, but doesn't care all that much. is supposed to be giving Ea archery lessons. *Vayer Holl GIANT-ASS WOLF. but he didn't try to eat her, so whatev whatev. she later met him in human form when he apologized for being a nosy freak. his lack of social skills puts her a little on edge, but he did give her a present, so... it's like mental tug-of-war as to whether continuing to associate with him is a good idea. *Dalia Maldonado ......... an actual ghost whoa. *Alexander Reeves a dead guy from the past. more entertaining and less bitey than any other dead guy she's met though. *The Black Cat (AU) god damn talking cat... *Angela (AU) they met briefly while Ea was totally hammered. *Trixie Vervain Potter made Ea hallucinate a disgusting amount of bunnies followed by some less cute 'n' cuddly apparitions. *Rigald del Leon ran into him in the Starlite Diner, kind of a dick. on okay, but awkward, times now -- especially since mistletoe caused them to passionately make out. negative; *HK-47 (OU) avoid at all costs!! *Criss Anjeal mental daterape. :| *Kuro (OU) kid with a pipe and a big ego, so going down. *Chin Yisou (OU) personal bubble!! PERSONAL BUBBLE!!!!! *Isaiah Kennedy uhhh wow. he takes her out and gives her food and is like... crazy suspiciously nice. they get along super well but it's shallow to the max. friendship broken up because they kissed under the mistletoe and she blamed it on him when her bf found out. Category:Taken Characters